


Gift of a Friend

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little introspection about their friendship, Basically Yuuri comforting Phichit since Phichit placed last, Fluff, Friendship, Humor and innuendo at the last part, M/M, Mild Angst, Phichit crying on Yuuri's shoulder, Pre Banquet, Pre Gala Exhibition, Slice of Life, The other characters have very few parts, The others being supportive and understanding, Understanding best friend Yuuri, VikTuuri fluff at the first and last part, What am I doing with my life?, What's new?, Yuuri and Phichit being the best of friends, Yuuri saying comforting words, a little ooc, but i tried my best, i dunno really, post episode 12, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: The Thai jumped and then turned towards him. “Uwaah! Yuuri, congratulations!” Phichit exclaimed suddenly with a wide smile as they finally re-met here at the backstage.Yuuri blinked, smiled warmly before reaching to touch his best friend’s cheek. “You don’t need to force a smile for me, Phichit-kun.”Phichit stared at him, surprised for almost a minute before bursting to tears. He automatically opened his arms for the Thai, who wailed into his shoulder. He ignored the way others stared and gaped in favour of wrapping his arms around his best friend’s shoulders. Yuuri was contented, satisfied and blissful but he knew that there was still one thing he needed to do for he knew how hard it was to place last because he already experienced it last year. Yuuri and Phichit were best friends for more than because of being rinkmates and roommates for five years in Detroit, and that was something everyone realized at the backstage right after the GPF.Or that scene I was kinda hoping to see [or even just a glimpse, yaknow] at the end of Episode 12.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I am literally uploading either a one-shot or a new chapter of my one of my fanfictions daily and that shocks me so much. I have never been this active as a fanfiction writer in my entire fujoshi life. 
> 
> By the way, I dunno if most of the readers of this one-shot of mine have read my other one-shots or fanfictions but I just wanna thank you all for the support I and my works are getting. My fanfictions are actually being listed as Viktuuri Fanfic Recs and then after few hours of being posted, my works actually receive kudos and comments which I usually don’t expect. And…I am just so happy that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. I am so grateful that I have stumbled upon Yuri!!! On Ice and became part of the fandom from the very start. I am so thankful I got to [virtually] meet you guys. I have never appreciated my love of fanfictions until I begun writing for the YOI Fandom. THANK YOU YURI!!! ON ICE AND ITS’ CREATORS, you really made history.
> 
> Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated for our pure, lovable, charming and adorable hamster, selfie, and drama-lover and Viktuuri Captain Phichit Chulanont who placed last in this year’s GPF. I kinda knew that he wouldn’t really win, but I still felt sad for him, okay? I especially loved his beautiful dream and the fact that he included his friends as he visualized it. I so love this precious boy.
> 
> And that’s why this one-shot was born because Yuuri had already felt this kind of defeat before and I believe he’s the most suitable to comfort Phichit in some way because let’s be real, I’m sure Phichit kinda feels upset, who wouldn’t, right? They’re best friends which makes this one-shot even more relatable to the YOI Universe. 
> 
> Everyone will appear here as well! But let us focus on that deep friendship Yuuri and Phichit has.
> 
> If OOCness has been noticed, please ignore for now. This is purely self-indulgent, after all, hahahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy! [To enjoy fully, you can listen to Demi Lovato's Gift of a Friend.]

 

Yuuri and Viktor stopped hugging after they had their talk about their decisions and future right after the awarding ceremony at the kiss and cry when they realized that most of the audience, his co-skaters and the other coaches had disappeared, and the ones who were remaining were the ones who were arranging the stadium for tomorrow’s next event.

Yuuri wiped his tears away and patted his cheeks dry with some tissue from the Makkachin tissue box. Viktor stood up and offered a hand. He placed his palm over Viktor’s and was hoisted up onto his feet. He clutched his medal with his left hand while the other was intertwined with his fiance’s. They were currently walking towards the backstage to get his stuff and to greet and congratulate the other skaters and their coaches once again as per their tradition. “Viktor?” He hesitantly called out.

The Russian hummed and glanced at him. “Mm?”

He looked down at the ground and whispered, “Should…I take seriously the thing you mentioned infront of the others that night at the restaurant?”

“Which part? I have said a lot that night, and surprisingly, I still remember most of what I blabbered about,” Viktor responded while swinging their tangled hands like a child.

Yuuri chuckled with his coach’s antics and elaborated. “About the…supposed-to-be good luck rings?”

Viktor’s thumb brushed with Yuuri’s ring before murmuring with a slight smile. “I meant what I said. That they’re engagement rings and that we will marry once you win a golden medal.”

He mustered up his courage and spoke out, “So…we’re technically fiancés?”

The Russian answered happily. “Exactly!” He giddily added, “I was so ecstatic when I realized the day after that, that we’re _actually_ engaged. When I was staring at the sea and thought of Hasetsu, I envisioned you and me. The word ‘fiance’ slipped out of my lips and I couldn’t help smiling widely.”

Yuuri blushed when Viktor looked at him so lovingly as if he was the most beautiful being that Viktor ever laid eyes on. “I never ever thought that there would ever come a time in my life I’d even think of being in an engagement let alone being married with someone,” Viktor said and looked in front again. “I know that I shouldn’t be, but I’m kinda thankful that you ignored me when I first talked to you at last year’s GPF because that made me curious and worried about you. And sometimes I wonder... if you either didn’t lose or attend the banquet, what and where would I be right now?” His smile was so forced and sad, Yuuri felt a pang in his chest.

He squeezed the other’s hand and said, “You’d still be Viktor Nikiforov. And we ever didn’t meet, I’d continue loving _you_ from afar.” He emphasized the ‘you’ for he never wanted Viktor to think Yuuri just loved him because he was his idol. It had always been more than that.

Viktor blinked, turned at him and then tackled him into a big hug all of a sudden. He stood frozen as his fiancé squished him. “You really are the best. I am so grateful our paths crossed.”

While hugging Viktor back for the countless time for the day, his gaze drifted to the men’s restroom and suddenly remembered how he was a year ago at last year’s GPF in Sochi. And then his eyes widened.

_Phichit-kun._

He gently pulled away from Viktor and when the Russian pouted sullenly at him, he breathed, “I-I-I gotta go talk with Phichit-kun.” He looked at his phone for the time and prayed that Phichit and Celestino hadn’t gone back to the hotel yet because he wanted to do this while they were here.

Viktor released him with a confused look. He quickly sprinted off towards the backstage and looked around frantically. Viktor was right at his tail. Almost everyone was still here at the back, taking photos, talking with one another, resting. But he was losing hope of finding his best friend until he heard a familiar ‘Okay~’ at a corner and then a ‘click’ of a phone’s camera. He walked towards that direction and right in time, Phichit emerged with Chris as they just finished taking selfies together.

Chris waved before approaching the mystery man always with him. Phichit pressed some buttons on his phone and Yuuri watched the other silently. He noted Phichit’s missing bright smile, clenched jaw and eyes that seemed to be blinking quickly to stop tears. “Phichit-kun.”

The Thai jumped and then turned towards him. “Uwaah! Yuuri, congratulations!” Phichit exclaimed suddenly with a wide smile as they finally re-met here at the backstage.

Yuuri blinked, smiled warmly before reaching to touch his best friend’s cheek. “You don’t need to force a smile for me, Phichit-kun.”

Phichit stared at him, surprised for almost a minute before bursting to tears. He automatically opened his arms for the Thai, who wailed into his shoulder. He ignored the way others stared and gaped in favour of wrapping his arms around his best friend’s shoulders.

He looked over his other shoulder and met Celestino’s eyes. The Italian nodded with a grateful expression. He must have tried consoling his student earlier and failed.

He patted Phichit’s head and whispered, “Go on. Cry. It’s okay. You don’t need to force yourself to feel alright. I have been there before and I know how hard it is to conceal the tears. And I don’t want you to do that.” His words were probably heard by everyone with how quiet the backstage suddenly turned out into.

Phichit clutched onto the back of his jersey and sobbed quietly, “It…it hurts, Yuuri. I-I-I know that I had the lowest chance to stand in the podium. I e-even knew that it would be a miracle to reach fourth place but…it still kinda stung.” He sniffed and hugged Yuuri tighter. His words were muffled but were understandable as Phichit spoke while resting his head and hiding his face on Yuuri’s shoulder. “It s-s-stung to look up at the sc-screen and see m-my over-all score.”

Yuuri hummed in understanding and continued patting Phichit’s head as the other cried. He looked over his shoulder again and found pairs of eyes watching them. Viktor was right behind him, offering Makkachin tissue box with a small, thoughtful smile. He mouthed, “Later.” Yurio was frowning at him, probably remembering how _he_ broke down at last year’s GPF and Yurio’s kick at the cubicle’s door. Otabek nodded at him, stare hard but not prejudice. Even JJ smiled at him, empathetic of the situation, his fiancée clutching his hand. Chris mouthed with a wink, “Go, Yuuri!” Even the coaches around them remained silent, considerate. He gave them all a smile of gratitude.

He brushed his best friend’s dark locks and answered uncertainly, “I don’t know if this will help but I want you to know that I absolutely adored your performances. I have watched you perform those countless of times even in Detroit but I continue to love them anyway because they are so _you._ And I want you to always remember that. I want you to remember that whatever you place you got, your country, your people, and your friends are proud of you. _I_ am proud of you.”

Phichit sobbed again, letting the words sink in. He had been in this stage and knew how long it was to take out all of those regret, sadness and disappointment upon oneself, so Yuuri waited even if it took almost three minutes and he was rewarded with a heart-broken response, “I’ll be h-honest with you. I am actually a little afraid to go b-back to Thailand yet because…” He trailed off and tightened his grip in Yuuri’s jersey.

“Because you feel like you disappointed them anyway even though you gave all that you’ve got?” He filled in, his tone as soft and as gentle as possible.

He felt Phichit nod at his shoulder. “Did you hear that applause and cheers you received when you started and finished your programs?  Those are not just your fans. Those are your people who were telling you that whatever the results were, they’d welcome you back with warm and accommodating arms, thankful that you did all of this to make history for Thailand in regards to figure skating. And you’ve made history, Phichit-kun. You can create more history. This is just the beginning of your beautiful future,” He said firmly.

“…Will you be there until the very end? Even if I fall down a hundred of times?” The Thai whispered.

He nodded, perfectly sure. “We’ve fallen thousands of times already and we have been there for each other to help pick each other up. Even if we don’t train at the same rink anymore, I’ll be here for you.” He let Phichit sink that in.

For five years, they were rinkmates and roommates in Detroit, both growing daily as they tried their very best to reach their dreams. They had been into hundreds of adventures together. They had countless arguments and fights. They cheered for each other on competitions with the loudest scream they could muster. They competed against each other at the best of their abilities.

Yuuri, despite having the potential knew that his anxiety somehow hindered him on being the best version of himself. Dark thoughts after dark thoughts occupied his mind whenever anxiety started to crawl up from within him and ate him up inside out. He had woken up screaming and crying several times because of it and Phichit always came to his side to reassure him that he wasn’t alone, that he was strong, that he had conquered lots of problems already and he could do it again.

Phichit, despite being talented, had some difficulties with technicalities of his programs. His routines were energetic, unique, original and energetic but his usual problem was his quads and jumps for it was his weakness. He had fallen to his butt or sprained his ankle in practicing them. He screamed in frustration when he wasn’t still able to grasp onto jumps that Yuuri mastered easily. There were days he didn’t want to practice because of disappointed on himself so Yuuri, in returning that unconditional love Phichit always showed him, spent sleepless nights on finding ways to help his best friend.

They were there for each other for better or for worse.

They loved each other as best friends for their perfections and flaws. Some people commented that their friendship was so inspiring and beautiful, and they both couldn’t agree more.

“Deep breaths. Chin up. Everything is alright. You are an amazing figure skater. And I am forever your number one fan and best friend. No matter what happens, nothing will change that.” He whispered.

Phichit nodded again before pulling away, his lips were still trembling, tears were still streaming down his cheeks and his brows were still burrowed but he managed a small, genuine smile. He smiled back. They stared at each other for awhile before Phichit leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s. He begun humming before singing, “ _When your hope crashes down. Shattering to the ground. You, you feel all alone.”_

“ _When you don't know which way to go. There's no signs leading you home. You're not alone,”_ He continued.

And together, they resumed, “ _The world comes to life. And everything's bright. From beginning to end. When you have a friend. By your side. That helps you to find. The beauty you are. When you open your heart. And believe in. When you believe in. When you believe in. The gift of a friend.”_

They looked at each other and then chuckled.

Yuuri took few tissues from the Makkachin tissue box Viktor was offering him, and then wiped the tear tracks on Phichit’s cheeks. He crumpled the tissue and threw it in the trash bin just a feet away. He then fixed his best friend’s dishevelled hair. “Your hair’s sticking up!” He complained. “Just like my bed hair. No wonder we’re best friends.”

Phichit laughed and then smirked. “Bed hair or se—“

“Oh my God, stop, Phichit-kun!” He shrieked and covered the Thai’s mouth when Viktor arched an eyebrow at him. His cheeks suddenly burned in embarrassment.

Chris whistled. “I heard that. Are we missing something? Is there a juicy gossip we gotta know?” He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

JJ said loudly, “Yuuri, you are not as innocent as we thought! As gift for being the silver medallist, do tell whatever it is you stopped Phichit from saying!” He received a smack at the back of his head from his fiancée. “What?” He whined playfully. “I was just teasing him. We usually do that.”

Otabek was slowly clapping with a serious face. “May I ask you teach us maturity?”

Yurio spluttered. “OTABEK, WHAT THE HELL? Among everyone here, you’re going to ask them?” He grunted and pointed at Phichit.

The Kazakh blinked. “Would you rather prefer I ask Chris?”

Chris begun, “It will be my ple—“

“Please. No,” Yurio whispered at his best friend. “Accompany me on being actually normal in this group.”

Phichit laughed and let Yuuri hide behind him and his face on the Thai’s back. He waved his hand and explained, “I was kidding. He easily gets flustered so I love teasing him. He’s absolutely virgin,” He sent a wink at Viktor.

Viktor burst out laughing. “Thank you for letting me know?”

Yuuri muffled his embarrassed scream at the Thai’s back.

“I’ll treat him gently. I have a feeling you’ll know if I won’t,” Viktor added.

Yuuri screamed harder and kicked the trash bin at his fiance’s direction. “Sleep at a separate bed tonight!” He grumbled, face beet red.

Viktor took a step back with a hand over his chest. “Yuuri. No.”

“You know what? I’ll just crash at someone else’s room tonight,” Yuuri said with a frown.

Phichit stifled his laughter as Viktor dramatically fell on the ground. “Yuuri, I was kidding. I’ll wait until we’re married, I promise!”

Yurio gagged. “I’m going to pretend I don’t know any of you,” and he begun singing, “LALALALALALA~”

Too late. Yuuri had approached Chris and bowed. “Chris, can I crash at your room?”

“Oh-ho, why not?”

The backstage erupted in laughter as Viktor screamed.

 

 

Phichit pulled Yuuri into one last hug before he went inside his room to turn in for the night. Yuuri melted into his arms and hugged him back.

He felt a lot better after crying his regrets and thoughts out onto his best friend’s arms. He never expected Yuuri to suddenly turn up and say the words he had wanted to hear since the awarding ceremony. He never expected the Japanese to welcome him into his arms automatically as if they weren’t competing for the same goal since the start.

“Yuuri~” He murmured, gratefully. “Thank you, those words were the ones I was unconsciously waiting for and I feel a lot better hearing them out loud. You’re really one of best blessing bestowed upon my life,” He said.

Yuuri chuckled and replied, “What are best friends for?”

He took out his phone and took a selfie of the two of them. “I’ll post it later. Gotta think of a great caption!” He smiled brightly and exclaimed, “By the way, congratulations!”

“Thank you, Phichit-kun. You did well too, please remember that. Good night! See you tomorrow.”

He turned and waved. “’Night! See you!”

 

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind before placing his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri opened his phone when a notification popped up. There was a post in IG tagged with him. He opened it up and saw the selfie he just took with Phichit earlier. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying again as he read the caption.

“Congratulations to my best friend, Yuuri Katsuki. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. You’re a big part of my world. Thank you for being there for me, for better or for worse. Continue shining brightly. Our paths may be a little separate, but I am always with you. Let us continue making history in our own ways. I am so proud of you. Love yah, forever, stars, universe and beyond,” Viktor read out loud. He smiled. “You have a great best friend, Yuuri.”

“Indeed I do. I also have an amazing fiancé. I am so happy,” He agreed. He ‘loved’ the post, deciding to just surprise Phichit with something else next time as a response before intertwining his right hand with Viktor’s own right hand. Their rings glinted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kindo of messy.
> 
> Kind of shitty.
> 
> Kind of OOC. 
> 
> Sorry, hahahaha.
> 
> I don't even know if I did this scene with justice. I got stuck in the middle and didn't know a way out, hahaha.
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it! Yell at me at tumblr: lovefadesminehas021
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER APPRECIATED! [Will find time to reply to your comments soon. I promise.]
> 
> BY THE WAY, 3 HOURS BEFORE CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!
> 
> Anyway, I just love that song and kinda wanted to incorporate it with this one-shot as the two's friendship theme song. But I never watched the movie it was used for. In fact, I rarely watch movies, Korean novelas, and popular shows. I prefer animes/mangas [usually the sad ones hahaha] and then cartoons. I also love reading books but not the too popular ones. So yeah, I'm a weird-o and cannot do references in my fanfics.
> 
> ANYHOW, BYE~ Probably gonna update either tomorrow night or on 26~ :3


End file.
